


Intrigue

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo
Summary: Hello I am jigoloharmejiddo on tumblr and due to recent events on that hellsite I've decided to post my work on here because I refuse to lose all my hard work just because tumblr is scared of boobs.Anyway, here this was my very first fic that I posted on there, and I ask for you all to please be gentle because it is my first time.Thank you and hopefully you enjoy.





	Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of one shots starring a Sister and her Ghoul, no plot just random smut, fluff and sometimes angst.

Another night, another successful ritual has come to an end. Much like the others, there was no falter in the number of attendees. While the crowd dispersed and poured out of the large front doors of the ritual hall, the Nameless Ghouls made their way out through a more hidden exit, away from the crowd.

As the Ghouls went their separate ways, one spotted a lone Sister walking past the corridor before him. She carried a large brown box in front of her, and judging by the direction she was walking, she didn’t seem to come out of the ritual hall like the others. Curious, the masked Ghoul decided to follow her.

By the time he turned the corner, she had already disappeared up a flight of stairs. Still, he kept on her trail as best he can. Every time he turned into one corridor, she would turn and disappear into another. Until finally, he found a large wooden door that was ajar, yellow candle light seeping through the cracks. He slipped between the doors without making a sound.

He made his way across a small foyer and up two pairs of steps. He came upon a circular room, its walls lined with tall windows, that during the day would be the only main sources of light. Tonight, the only sources of light were the candelabras that littered around the room, and the stars that twinkled through the windows. In the center of the high ceiling, hung a large steel chandelier, still and unmoving. It’s branches covered in cobwebs, clearly not having been used for a long time.

In front of each window, and around the room were beds, each having its own bedside drawer. Between each bed also stood steel poles, some had bags hanging on them while others did not.

The Nameless Ghoul stood at the entrance of the infirmary as he watched the lone Sister work her way around the room, still carrying the box from before. She held the box in one arm as she reached into it with the other. From it she would pull out a glass jar filled with cotton, setting a jar on top of each bedside drawer. When she finally reached the last bed, she continued to walk around the room until she disappeared again from the Ghoul’s vision. The Ghoul stepped towards where the room curved, before it met the entrance of where he stood. There was the Sister standing in front of a desk, her back turned to him.

The Sister rummaged through the box, taking out bunches of paper that helped protect the glass jars that were in it before. It seems that she had a spare jar left, she took it out of the box with the intention of putting into the cabinet that stood behind her desk. The cabinet holding various gauze dressings and fabrics, as well as different sized containers that held things from small tweezers to syringes.

She looked at the glass jar in her hands as she turned to make her way to the cabinet. As she did, a tall figure caught her eye. She was taken aback, almost dropping the jar in her hands; which she now clutched tightly to her chest.

“Good evening, Sister.” The Nameless Ghoul greeted her.

She deflated with a sigh. “Good evening, sir.” There was a mild hesitation when she delivered that last word. She had not personally encountered a Nameless Ghoul before, she wasn’t exactly sure on how you would address them.

“Fine night, tonight wouldn’t you say?” He said, standing in front of her, hands behind his back. He was tall. Almost a foot taller than her, his lean frame and broad shoulders outlined by the yellow light of the candles around them.

“Fairly quiet, I should say.” She replied, finally relaxing. Though, she still held the jar in her hands, her fingers fiddling with the sphere handle that sat on top of its lid.

He looked at her. “My apologies, Sister but I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you at a ritual before.”

“Oh yes,” she smiled nervously, “to be honest, I’m barely able to attend any of the rituals. It’s hard to leave the infirmary unattended, you never who’s going to need help..” Her voice trailed off.

A pause.

“I’m sorry, sir,” a slight hesitation at that word once again. What do you call them? Sir? Master? Mister Ghoul?, “but is there anything I can do for you?”

“There are several things that come to mind.” He eyed her with great intrigue. For some reason he had never seen this particular Sister before. While it was practically impossible for him to recognize every Sister within the abbey, he was surprised to not have already met someone who caught his attention as much as she did. His eyes traveled up her legs to the hem of her dress that came to the middle of her thighs. She was thick in all the right places, he thought. He bit the inside of his lip, picturing what it would be like to sink his teeth into them. Along with this, came the picture of what her rump must have looked like as his eyes traveled further up her figure. Now, what a sight that would be. His eyes followed the outline of her hips, and how the curves dipped into her waist, and out again forming her round breasts.

The Sister’s lips parted in surprise at his response. She felt the weight of the Ghoul’s gaze upon her. Though she had not met any of them before, they had an air of mystique to them, a trait that she couldn’t help but be attracted to.

All of a sudden, she thought about the times she’d fantasize about them, it was no secret that the Nameless Ghouls liked to take in Sisters from time to time. She thought about her fantasies, how it would actually be like, his weight on top of hers as she cried for sweet release.

She shifted where she stood, hands still on the jar. She could feel her heartbeat in her palms as she watched the Ghoul’s eyes, a glint of mischief in them. Plotting.

The Nameless Ghoul stopped his thoughts at this sudden movement.

“What’s the matter, Sister?” He stepped closer to her. “Are you afraid of me?” Another step.

She took a breath at those last words, the fire in her belly growing hotter.

“Do you not like me?” He asked in a playful tone, his eyes narrowing.

He stood so close to her now, she could practically feel the heat radiating from his body.

“It’s not a matter of what I like, it’s what you like.” She chuckled, finally setting down the jar that she held onto so dearly. She rested back on the table, half sitting on its edge. “Don’t let this silhouette fool you, there’s a lot going on under here.” She held onto the sides of her dress and flapped the skirt.

“Oh, I would imagine.” The Ghoul said in a playful tone, but he read into the Sister’s words. “But Sister, what do you mean?”

“Oh you know what I mean, the other Sisters that you Ghouls tend to take in aren’t exactly as full in figure as I am.” She meant this in a joking way, but it seemed to backfire; for after she said this, the atmosphere in the room became very different.

“Is that what you really think of us, Sister?” The last word left his lips like a sharp knife. He lowered his face to hers, his eyes staring, unblinking.

“N-no.. sir..” The Sister gulped.

How could she be so stupid, randomly spewing out her words like that. She had no right to push judgement upon the Nameless Ghouls and the women they chose. Be it a joke or not. She was in for it now, but something about the Ghoul’s intense gaze worked something within her, fanning at the flames. She rubbed her knees together, in an attempt to tame the heat growing between her legs.

“Surely Sister, that upon joining us you understand that this is not a place where we judge a person’s worth by outward appearances. After all, in the end, we all end up the same. Dead. Buried, in the ground.” His tone softened in the end as he reached out a hand and caressed the side of her face. His hand was cold, but inviting and she seemed to melt under his touch.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that. It was foolish.”

“I understand.” His fingers worked their way down her neck and her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. “Now, Sister, if you’ll indulge me. Perhaps I can show how we properly treat our fellow Sisters of Sin.”

His eyes gleamed in the candle light, beckoning her. And as if under some sort of spell, she got to her feet and took his hand. She led him around the table to the door that stood next to the cabinet, she turned her head to look at him before turning the doorknob.

The door opened into the Sister’s quarters, it was a fairly sized room. In it scattered book shelves and tables where more candles stood.

They stopped just in front of the bed, with the Ghoul still behind her, he slid his hands up her arms. He tilted her head and moved her hair to the side, where his fingers found her neck; and before she knew it, she felt his mouth upon her skin. Kissing and sucking at the flesh, his teeth grazing her skin. She let out breathy sigh, finally being rewarded of his touch that, at this point she craved.

His fingers found her thighs this time, he raked his fingers upward until he found the hem of her dress, gathered the fabric in his hands and proceeded to pull it over her body. He discarded the dress and walked towards the bed and sat on the edge.

She stood there wearing a bodysuit that hugged her form. She had her arms around under her round breasts that almost spilled over her shapewear. She wore it everyday, and she loved they way she looked in it, but standing in front of the Ghoul made her feel nervous.

“I told you this wasn’t my natural silhouette.” She joked.

“I see,” He said, amused. “Take it off.” How quickly he could change his tone like that. It let her know who was in charge.

“Okay, but this thing isn’t exactly graceful to put on, let alone take off.” She heard a chuckle as she dropped the straps over her shoulders and slid out of the bodysuit. She stood in front of him naked, letting her curves fall into their natural places, arms once again around herself.

“Come.” He reached out a hand, beckoning her. She walked towards him and stopped in front of him, her knees touching his. He trailed her fingers down her sides, and rested his hands on her hips. She shivered at his touch.

“Ticklish?” He chuckled.

“Very.” She giggled.

He traced his fingers on the marks left on her skin by the undergarment. “Why do you wear that infernal thing..”

“Because it makes me feel beautiful.” She whispered.

She moved her palms up his arms. If she had any previous apprehensions, they were gone now. Now, all she wants to do is taste him, her skin against his, to drop any barriers and just let him take her. She cupped the masked Ghouls face in her hands, looking into his eyes. Hoping that he’d be thinking the same; and he was.

He tipped his mask and reached his lips up to hers, his tongue grazing her lower lip. He parted his knees to bring her closer to him, his hands exploring her round rump before digging his fingers into them, eliciting a moan from the Sister. He tugged at her hands, motioning for her to straddle him. She lifted one leg over his hips and then another, her knees now resting on the bed. She could feel his growing erection beneath her wetness and ground her hips against him, desperate to feel him.

His mouth left hers and found her breast, sucking at her erect nipples, grazing his teeth against her ever so slightly. As his mouth found her other breast, her fingers made their way to undo the buttons on his clothes. She slid the fabric over his shoulders and pressed her body against his. She let his warmth envelop her, she wanted to feel all of him.

She gasped as his fingers finally dipped into her, his fingers effortlessly gliding along her wet slit.

“Fuck,” he moaned, “you’re so fucking wet..” He pulled out his fingers and delivered a quick smack on her ass. “On the bed. Now.”

She squealed as he pushed her off him. He gave her another smack on the bum as she crawled towards the head of the bed. Definitely an ass man, this one. She faced back towards him and watched as he took off the rest of his clothes. She leaned back on the head board, her knees up and together, as if she still felt a little embarrassed. She continued to watch him, chewing on her thumb as he finally got rid of his trousers, finally freeing his erect cock. She marveled at the size of it, imagining what it would feel like inside of her. Her walls tightened at the thought.

He crawled onto the bed, kneeling in front of her. His hands on her knees, he spread them apart.

“Don’t be so shy.” He said as he lowered his face to her now fully exposed cunt. “You are so beautiful,” he said before finally greeting her wetness with his tongue. He slid his tongue across her wet folds before pursing his lips and sucked at her throbbing clit.

The Sister arched her hips against his mouth, begging for more. Then, she felt him introduce a finger into her, followed by another. He curved them, working away at her sweet spot. She tangled her hands in the sheets around her as she neared her climax. She felt her knees almost clamp shut but he kept her from doing so. While one hand was working its magic inside her, the other held down her thigh, fingers digging in. He worked his tongue on her, maddeningly flicking his tongue at her clit. She mewled under him as she felt the coil in her stomach tighten, until finally it was released as she reached her climax. He continued to work his fingers as she rode out her orgasm, her breath short and ragged.

He chuckled at the sight of her squirming under him. Finally, he pulled out his fingers and straightened up, dipping his fingers underneath his mask.

“Sister, you taste so good.” He said, smacking his lips together. The Sister reached up to him and pulled him down for a deep kiss. He coiled one arm around her while the other held him up for support, but the Sister rolled towards this arm and was now on top of him. She continued to kiss him as her hand traveled over his body, abruptly stopping under his belly button.

“My turn.” She she smiled, biting her bottom lip. She gave him a playful kiss on the lips before traveling down his neck, biting and sucking. She made her way down his chest, her fingers raking at his sides. She reached his cock and took it in her hand, giving it a gentle stroke. He squirmed at her touch, the look on his face drove her wild. She could see his brow furrow underneath the mask as he watched her.

She licked his cock from the base up, before putting the tip into her mouth. His chest rumbled with a growl as she ran its head across her bottom lip, before finally taking all of him into her mouth. She bobbed her head on his cock, never taking her eyes of him. She watched him as he threw his head back, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He tangled his fingers into her hair, grabbing a handful.

“Stop.” He said suddenly, in between breaths and looking down at her. “Not yet.” His chest heaving, trying to regain his composure.

She slowly moved her mouth up from the length of his cock, before pursing her lips around the tip, plucking it from her lips and smiling at him. A growl emitted from his chest.

“Cheeky,” he growled. “On your hands and knees. Now.” He commanded.

She got up and felt his palm hit her rump once again as she crawled into position. She loved how much attention he was giving this part of her, she didn’t know she liked being spanked until now.

“Your ass is absolutely incredible. Absolutely beautiful.” He said, giving it another smack before rubbing his palm over the redness, and kneading her flesh.

Oh yes, she liked it very much.

He teased the head of his cock along her opening and rubbed the tip against her clit. She moaned at his touch, she could feel her heart pounding, in her folds and in her throbbing clit. She rocked her hips back towards him, trying to increase the pressure against her. She turned her head back to him, her mouth against her arm, mumbling incoherent words.

“What was that, my sweet? Did you say something?” He slid his fingers into her hair.

“Fuck me.. Please..” She said against her skin.

He took a handful of her hair and pulled her head up, his face next to hers.

“I can’t hear you.” He said to her, his hot breath against her skin.

“Fuck me, please! I want your cock inside of me! Please, sir!” She pleaded.

He laughed and let go of her hair. He landed another smack across her ass. She let out a yell as he finally pushed himself inside of her. He dug his nails into her rump as he thrust into her. His thrusts were steady and hard, but before long they became wild, and quickly grew erratic as he slowly reached his peak. She felt her walls tighten as a familiar pressure grew between her hips.

He stops suddenly, and pulls out of her.

“Fuck, turn around. I wanna see you come.” He was practically out of breath now, he was so close. The Sister flipped onto her back and hooked her legs around the Ghoul’s hips, anchoring him as he once again pushed himself back into her. He kept a fast and steady pace, trying to gain back his momentum. Once again, the pressure built up inside of them. The Sister dug her nails into the Ghoul’s back as her walls tightened around his cock. She screamed his name at the top her lungs, over and over as her orgasm washed over her. She rode out her orgasm as the Ghoul continued to work her body. He buried his face into the crook of her neck until he too felt his release, spilling his hot seed inside of her.

He dropped on top of her, his face still tucked into her neck. His back heaving with his short breaths.

The Sister laughed as she patted the back of his head. The Ghoul got up and rolled onto his back, quickly followed by the Sister, nuzzling into him. He gathered the sheets over them and hooked an arm around her shoulder.

“Well, that has put all my intrigue to rest.” He said, still trying to catch his breath. The Sister laughed again as she traced patterns on the Ghoul’s bare chest.

“We should definitely do that again, sometime.” She said, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him.

“Definitely.” He looked down at her, meeting her eyes. He pushed a stray hair away from her forehead. “You are so beautiful.” He said, giving her a gentle kiss on her head. She nestled further into him, letting the sound of his breath, and rising and falling of his chest lull her to sleep.


End file.
